More and more users are turning to network-based resources to access information and conduct transactions. For example, a web site of an electronic marketplace may allow users to review, order, and/or return items. Such an electronic marketplace may provide a user experience unmatched by a more traditional brick and mortar store. For example, the electronic marketplace may offer a larger and more diverse selection of items.
Typically, a user may operate a computing device to access a network-based resource of a provider over a network. An organization, such as Internet service provider (ISP), may facilitate this access by providing various services for routing traffic over the network between the user's computing device and the network-based resource. The services may be part of a domain name system (DNS) configuration. For example, DNS can allow a translation between a domain name input at the computing device and a network address of the network-based resource.